


[Art] 5 pics for Training Motions

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart for fanfic, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: I got um... very "inspired" by Nonymos' RBB fictraining motions.  I got "inspired" so many times that art ... somehow happened?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [training motions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083592) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> I'm sorry my art looks shitty on mobile. I put the mobile-friendly image size in Chapter 2

Pierce you devious bastard  
  
  


ouch  
  
  


down boy  
  
  


cock warming hnnnngh  
  
  


you can do it bucky!!  
  
  
  



	2. mobile-friendly version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as chapter 1, except everything is bigger, so that it seems smaller on the phone.

Pierce you devious bastard  
  
  


ouch  
  
  


down boy  
  
  


cock warming hnnnngh  
  
  


you can do it bucky!!  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, ever since the tumblr fiasco, I've made AO3 my home, so... subscribe if you want?


End file.
